Memories
by Chaotic-Amy
Summary: Rinoa and Squalls Childhood Memories what happened? AU! Funnie things happen in here to check it out!maybe there will be cussing in later chappies


**Memories**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any final fantasys used in this Story.  
_Author Note: This is my first fic so please go easy on me and I enjoy all final fantasys. And If you want to check out my sissy's fics her Name on FanFiction is AngelWingRinoa777 yep that's her ! Well here's my first fic's Chapter hope you enjoy it! And please excuse my spellings . ; if I misspell something do not put on my review you misspelt a certain word. Well Here It Goes! **

**

* * *

**Chapter One: Day 1 in a school: 

-In a certain little place Oo -

"Owwieeeeeeee!" I Screamed.

"Heh This is Fun!" a certain little Squally-boy said pulling Rinoa's hair.

"Knock it out Kiddos!" Edea slapped Squall.

"WHAAAAAAAAAA!" Squall Cries shouting "It was her fault!"  
And some more crying was heard from Squall.

Then we all sat the 'Magic' Carpet. Which wasn't really magic I got really pissed about that but this is when I was in Pre-School. And Ms. Edea gave me a lollipop. Yummy hehe.

"Now 1 + 2 equals what?" The Teacher, Miss Young asked us.

"You!" Irvine thought with his wide-eyed expression.

"Miss Young I know the Answer!" Quistis raised her hand and started to swing it trying to get the teachers attention.

"Damn that friggin smart kid.." Seifer grumbled.

"Me Me Me Me Miss Young Pick me!" Quistis screamed still swinging her hand.

I Raised My hand patiently while sucking on my Blue Razz Berry lollipop from Edea.

"Rinoa? Whats your answer honey?"

"Uhh……ummmm…….. 3?" I thought she got the wrong for sure. 'Oh my god I suck at math so bad'

"Wow. Rinoa you got it right. You're The First Pre-Schooler to get it right! I'm very happy. Here you know what? I'm going to give you a little something." The teacher replied.

'I wonder what I'm getting!' I thought happily.

Miss Young walked over to the cabinet and handed me an Ice Cream Pass for Lunch. I didn't want an Ice cream pass so I thought I could give it to the person I liked. Which was that little hair pulling freak , Squall. To Me He was sooo Cute And Hott! So I walked over to squall.

"Squall?" I asked.

"Yea Rinny?..." he replied.  
There was a long slience between me and him, well I froze I couldn't talk because his greenish gray eyes were staring straight at me.

"If its about the hair pulling thing I'm sorry well I ….." Squall paused.

"Umm Here!" I handed him the ice cream pass.

"Heh Geez thanks… Well umm uhhh…. I …..kinda… I said kinda! Like You…" Squall said . I blushed Cherry Red. And I also giggled. Then I decided. I gave squall a kiss on the cheek. He Blushed redder than me! Well I think he deserved it hehe.

We both walked and sat on the carpet together.

"hey! Rinny is Supposed to Sit next to ME!" Seifer grumbled.

"Oh yeah sorry seifer I forgot about today…well tomorrow." I replied.

"Yea Seifer Leave Her Alone!" Squall screamed.

"Then YOU leave her alone !" Seifer Shrieked. Squall walked over to the counter, to pick up a hand full of Cherry Red Paint. Then Threw the paint To Seifer.

"Oh so that's how its gunna be? Heh." Seifer said running to the paint counter, grabbing the whole Lime Green Paint bucket. "Here you go 'Big' guy!" Seifer poured all of the paint on Squall.

"STOP IT !" I Screamed loud enough so that everyone in the wholllle universe can hear it well I thought they could.

Seifer and squall immediately stopped screaming. Everyone heard my scream so they paused so did everyone else in the class but who cares? Hehe

"Rinny!" Seifer runs to me and hugs me. I was surprised that he did that.  
Squall sighed and walked to the lunch room and got his ice cream pass out that I gave him.

"Hey There Buddy! Whats up?" Selphie swinged her arm around his neck in a playfull mood.

"Nothing, just waiting to get ice cream." Squall tried to smile, I knew he tried cause it was obvious he's trying to be happy…. I walked over to Squall.

"Hey… ummm I like…. You too if you didn't noticed…" I said smiling and gave a kiss on his lips but NOT that serious. I giggled and ran away to Seifer.

"Hey Rinny what did Squall Say?" Seifer asked me with a disgusted expression on his face. "He said…..Nothing." I smiled, trying to look like I didn't lie.

"Good" Seifer leaned in a gave a kiss on my cheek. I blushed like redder than cherry red. Well The reddest you can get.

Oh my god now I feel like a slut ! cause I am retelling my story. I Was a pre-school slut! Ok back to the topic.

I saw squall getting up and getting an ice cream. Seifer went to go get lunch which was only a 30 min away. Squall sat back down. So I decided to sit next to Squall.

"Can I have some?" I said licking my lips seeing that ice scream in my face.

"Sure…" He said, but before he let me have some he licked the ice cream. "Now do ya want it? Hehe"

"Yea sure I will." I replied .  
So I licked the ice cream and got some on my nose. Squall handed me a Napkin.

"Here ya go!" He Smiled brightly with his greenish eyes staring at me.

"Thanks Squall.." I said.

"Hey Come here!" I grabbed his hand. And led him to go window shopping (yes in preschool) it was only across the street.

"Here we are!" I leaned against the glass looking at this gorgeous dress. It was a silk white dress. But obvisouly then I was too little to wear it but I knew I would wear it when I grew up.

"Squall? In 13 years when we meet again I Will Be wearing this dress I know it for a fact. I even Bet you."  
I said with a smirk on my face.

"Yeah Sure! Bets On!" He gave me a kiss on my lips. And then ran away .

I froze, I was jus standing there, Frozen like some person frozen in a freezer thing. I couldn't believe it. I should hurry back to school before Seifer and any of the teachers knew I was gone. So I rushed back to lunch.

But

There

Was

A boy

Staring at

Me

Angrily...

* * *

A/N: Muhahha a cliffhanger yea its short but this is the first chapter that I have written on the computer for fan fiction. So hoped you liked it for my first chapter! Thanks compliments I would like and for you those expreinced writers if ya can give me so help, to write like put more character in the character.. or w/e well thanks for reading my first fan fic! and I would like my sister AngelWingRinoa777 for helping me with the idea hehe wel the story is about rinao and squall and their memories from the past grades. Yep I will update as soon as I can. I hoped you liked it and come back for more well talk to you later now!-/)))

**-Chaotic Amy-**


End file.
